


queen of broken hearts

by hyunchans



Series: welcome to the stoner club [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bruising, Choking, Cigarettes, Drugs - Marijuana, Love Bites, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with some plot, Smut, Threesome, changbin likes seeing his boyf ruined, established relationship - binsung, face fucking, stoner boyfriends, stoners, tinder match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: changbin and jisung have been trying to find the right match to live out their threesome fantasy. when they stumble across a pretty boy known as the queen of broken hearts, they want nothing more than to see if he meets up to his title online.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: welcome to the stoner club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	queen of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡ happy binnie day! ♡♡
> 
> after seeing a lot of discourse on my twitter feed, i took it upon myself to feed into the stoner boyf au and whip this up in time for changbin's birthday. i hope it is okay and satisfies ur stoner boyf needs.
> 
> i recommend listening to [this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glSCj1ZKKfg) or [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUfBFe6nt5A) while you read if you like ambience, otherwise enjoy. remember to check out the tag for anything you aren't comfortable with. also don't hesitate to let me know if i should have tagged something and missed it.
> 
> here is also the series' [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/welcome-to-the-stoner-club/) board i have put together :-)

“How about him?” Changbin asked, handing the joint to his boyfriend nuzzled at his side, followed shortly by his cell phone. Jisung accepted both, choosing to take a long drag before scrolling through the tinder profile on the screen.

“Smokes, drinks, kinks are pretty much exactly what we are after and match well… Babe why aren’t you sending him a message right now?” Jisung looked up at Changbin, eyes hazy and bloodshot from the joint they were sharing.

“I just want to get your approval first, remember this is an experience we both want to enjoy.” Changbin took back the joint from his boyfriend, puffing on it a few times before handing it back over in exchange for his cell-phone. It was an almost nightly ritual, just the two of them tangled beneath the covers and sharing either a joint or one of Jisung’s many bongs. Since his boyfriend had started smoking he had amassed an impressive array of bongs of different colours and sizes. Tonight, Changbin just wanted an easy high hence the joint over one of Jisung’s precious items from his collection.

“Should I message him now then?” Changbin asks.

“You fucking better, I want to know why he calls himself the queen of broken hearts.” Jisung slaps his chest playfully, bringing a cough forward from his boyfriend’s chest after not exhaling the entirety of his last hit of the joint. He coughs harshly but giggles as he clicks into the private messaging section on the profile. “What should I say?” he asks Jisung as he types out a few starter messages to get himself and fingers warmed up from the high that was settling in.

> changbin: hey, me and my bf have been trying to find the right third party for some fun. was wondering if u would be keen?

“This is fine right? You see all those stories about tinder hook-ups this must be kind of similar right?” Changbin said as Jisung craned his head to look at the screen. Changbin really didn’t want to screw this up, not when both himself and Jisung were extremely interested.

Jisung nodded, “Sounds fine, add a smiley too or something.” Changbin typed at the screen, finding a sweet looking emoji to add at the end.

“Good, now send!” Jisung giggles as he presses the button eagerly. Within seconds the message turned _read_ from _sent_ and the little grey box was flashing on the screen indicating the recipient was typing out a reply. Frankly neither of them could contain their excitement, so much so Jisung nearly knocked the ashtray balanced on them flying. He put out the joint, setting aside the rest of it for later on and sat up further in the bed to get a better look at Changbin’s phone.

> ***Ding** *

“Babe he replied!” Jisung squealed.

> hyunjin: hi pretty, im flattered. im always up for some fun, what type of fun are you after exactly?

“Give it here,” Jisung said, already snatching the phone from Changbin’s hands. He could barely keep up with the fluid movements, Changbin could manage to get his limbs to keep up with his thoughts when he was high. He can’t complain though, it was a feeling he loved – feeling like he was floating, giving up all coarse control over his movements as everything just moved so much _smoother._

> Changbin: well, that’s up for discussion sweetheart. want to
> 
> Hyunjin: whats ur katalk id? so I know if this is legit or not…
> 
> Changbin: binbin99
> 
> Hyunjin: one moment please darling

Changbin watched as his boyfriend worked his charm on Hyunjin, who was fucking gorgeous if he really was who his profile made him out to be.

Jisung opened up the kakao talk message and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the image that had been embedded in it. Changbin looked closer at the screen, curious over Jisung’s sudden reaction and lets out the softest groan.

> Hyun9ee: now you’ve seen that im legit, let me see if u are ;)

“Quick, let’s take a pic.” Jisung ruffled his hair, and pulled his hoodie up over his hair. Changbin simply leaned into his boyfriend, a possessive hand slinking around his waist that he knew wouldn’t be cropped out of the photo. He pulled Jisung halfway into his lap and adjusted the singlet he was wearing so his nipple piercing was visible. “Ready?” Jisung questioned as he hovered his finger over the big circular button. Changbin nodded against Jisung as the pair posed for the photo, Jisung being particularly pleased with the end result. He hit send, and again, it was as though Hyunjin was on the other end waiting with the chatroom open in hopes of a quick reply.

> Hyun9ee: wow, a couple of stoners that are as hot as there profile shows them. Must be my lucky night

Hyunjin sent through his cellphone number just in case, and Jisung began to type out the address to their shared apartment. Changbin watched hesitantly as Jisung typed out the message.

“Are you sure he should come here first? What if acts weird or creepy?”

“Bar down the road then? Won’t be far and it might be nice to share a drink before?”

Changbin nodded his approval. It didn’t take Hyunjin long to respond, once again, and he told them he was excited to meet them tomorrow and that it was a ‘date’. Changbin couldn’t believe their luck.

“Babe he’s fucking _perfect,”_ Jisung practically drools. Changbin side-eyes his boyfriend, jealousy twirling in the pit of his stomach. He enjoyed the feeling, the rush it gave him sometimes but only in short bursts –a threesome seemed to be the extent of Changbin’s comfortability with sharing him and feeling content with the feeling that enveloped him when thinking about it.

“Well if he is so perfect you better go to sleep so you can be at your finest tomorrow,” Changbin blinked as a smug grin spread across his boyfriend's lips. Jisung pressed himself closer to him, if that was even physically possible, and kissed Changbin’s neck. Jisung’s lips were just the right size so when it came to nibbling on the vein that began to pulse in Changbin’s neck he felt nothing but pure bliss at the feeling of his bunny teeth nicking his sensitive skin. “Not as perfect as you though,” Jisung mumbled against his neck, tongue slipping out to paint wet strokes against his skin. Changbin groaned, a hand instinctively going to rest behind Jisung’s head to indicate he wanted him to bite harder. He shook his head slowly, eyes rolling as Jisung let his mouth work their magic against his boyfriend's skin, fully aware of his effect on the older.

“Honey I’m flattered-” Changbin says as he runs his hand down Jisung’s spine, eventually resting on the expanse of Jisung’s plump ass, “-but you should probably save your energy for tomorrow.” He lifts Jisung’s chin with his fingers, leaning in with closed lids to press a kiss to his mouth. As their lips and begin to move against one another Changbin melts from the taste of the weed that came with the kiss as Jisung deepened it by slipping his tongue teasingly into his mouth. Jisung pulled away first, making a show of turning away from Changbin but still sticking his backside out towards him.

“Fine, but you better cuddle the shit out of me tonight then.”

Changbin smiled, and pulled Jisung’s body back towards him and slipped his arm underneath the pillow to support himself and his boyfriend’s heads as they spooned. Changbin peppered kisses against Jisung’s ear, using his left hand to smooth circles into his exposed belly.

“Always baby,” he whispered.

❥

With every minute that passed brought them closer and closer to Hyunjin’s arrival, and Changbin’s nerves grew stronger. If Jisung was nervous he would never know until tomorrow after everything had happened, as his boyfriend was a master in the art calm and composure. Changbin’s knee bounced up and down, and Jisung placed his hand over his knee cap to try and ease it flat against the ground.

“Should I have taken the vape with us? You’re incredibly nervous babe,” Jisung cooed. Changbin stared at him with daggered eyes, juxtaposed by the smile on his lips.

“Maybe you should have. ‘Sung I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m being like this,” Changbin placed his hand over Jisung’s on his knee and gave it a tight squeeze. Jisung turned his palm upwards and linked their fingers together, using his thumb to rub circles on Changbin’s wrist.

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay. I just want you to know it’s okay,” Jisung said, using his free hand to pick up the beer bottle in front of them.

He took a long swig, eyes darting everywhere in hopes of Hyunjin’s arrival. Changbin saw him first, the tall blonde walking up the street towards the small outdoor table they were sitting on. He wore a pair of loose boyfriend jeans and a similarly coloured denim jacket on top of a tight white tee. It was a spring evening so it was the perfect balance between warm and cool, yet Changbin could begin to feel his hair stick to his neck as a sweat broke out on his skin. Jisung stood from the table as Hyunjin approached, instead of shaking his hand he throws his arms around him for a hug, and surprisingly it pulls a gummy grin across the blonde’s lips. His eyes meet with Changbin as he hugs his boyfriend tightly, eliciting a fire beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach.

“I’ll go grab you a drink,” Jisung says and motions for Hyunjin to take a seat.

“I’m taking it that you’re…” Hyunjin began to say.

He takes a few steps closer towards Changbin, eager to close the awkward distance between them. Changbin took in the appearance of the boy standing over him, and he thought there was no way in hell this boy didn’t have a line-up of people willing to do with him what he and Jisung were going to do later on in the night.

“Changbin,” he says as Hyunjin bends his torso to place a hug to his shoulders.

The boy was warm, insanely fucking warm and smelt like a mixture between a sweet milkshake and roses. Changbin breathed in the scent, letting it settle his nerves as he pretended it was like any other time he got high. He thought that such a sweet scent should settle the fire burning in his stomach but it only ignited it further. Hyunjin settled himself in the spare chair next to them, throwing a packet of cigarettes on the table after he pulled one to his lips.

“Help yourself,” he said. He brought a multicolored lighter to the cigarette between his lips and pulled a drag on the long stick as he lit it. Hyunjin seemed to fit perfectly in the chair, hoisting his legs up and over the arm of it, the tension in his neck clear from balancing himself up, a gorgeously thick vein visible as he smoked his cigarette. He blew a particularly long cloud of smoke from his lips and Changbin’s eyes grazed over the pretty daisy choker that sat around his neck.

“Menthols, interesting choice.” Changbin cleared his throat as he went to take the lighter from the table where Hyunjin had thrown it only for the blonde to reach out a long arm and grabbing it. Changbin adjusted the cap on his head, fixing his fluffy fridge that peeked out underneath the brim. He made a mental note of how long and slender the boy’s fingers were, and how they rivaled his own.

Hyunjin hummed in response, “yeah… here let me,” he mumbled, bringing the lighter to the stick between Changbin’s lips.

Changbin took a drag on the cigarette just as Jisung came back from the bar, bringing four more beers with him.

“One for us each, and two for you.” Jisung places them carefully on the table, and perches himself in Changbin’s lap. He situates himself right on the tender part of Changbin’s thigh, the area that held the most pain whenever he worked out his legs at the gym. Jisung knew it drove him wild, and he knew what his boyfriend was doing – it was time to get this night finally started. Jisung poked his legs through the arm of the chair, leaning against Changbin’s chest as he plucked the cigarette from between his lips.

The three of them begin conversing over their drinks, finding out that Hyunjin was a photography major at university. Changbin saw him as more of a muse over someone behind the musing, but it made sense at the same time. Jisung began talking with him about contemporary artists he was into, and eventually brought up the topic of music. Jisung gushed about how Changbin was the mastermind behind their shared podcast and soundcloud account, holding a weekly talk-show over new releases as well as hosting listening parties for their new mixtapes that they produced together. Hyunjin’s eyes lit up this, and he stubbed his cigarette butt out in the ashtray on the table.

“You both… rap?” Hyunjin queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Rap _and_ sing,” Jisung said matter-of-factly. “Changbin here has one of the most beautiful, angelic voices I’ve ever heard.” Jisung kissed his hand that had been resting on his waist. After a few more minutes of small talk, Hyunjin was the one who asked the important question.

“You’re both very sweet, may I ask why exactly you want tonight to go forth?” Hyunjin sat up in his seat, scooting himself forward and resting his chin on his hands that were propped up by his knees. He downed the rest of his beer, licking his lips as he waited for an answer.

“We just want to share each other with someone… try new things?” Jisung looked up at Changbin, wondering if he worded it correctly. Changbin nodded at him in reassurance. “Yeah, we want to share.” Jisung said it with more confidence and something changed in Hyunjin’s eyes.

“Is that so?” Hyunjin stood from his spot in the chair. He places his beer bottle on the table and kneels before Jisung and Changbin in their chair. He holds Changbin’s neck as he ghosts his lips over his, his sweet smell mixed with the minty aroma of the tobacco they had been smoking and the beer. Changbin moved forward to accept the kiss, only for Hyunjin to press a hand to his throat as he made his way to Jisung. Jisung had his hand resting against Changbin’s abdomen as Hyunjin covered his lips with a deep kiss, and he could feel Changbin’s body react to the sultry sight of it all.

Changbin lets out a shaky breath, barely managing to choke out the words “ I think it’s time we had back to the apartment.”

❥

Changbin unlocked the door to his and Jisung’s apartment, letting both of the younger boys make their way inside first. They all shrugged off the light layers they had been wearing as well as their shoes, and Changbin turned on the neon string lights he had spent hours putting up a few weekends ago.

Jisung disappeared into their bedroom, Hyunjin hot on his tail. Changbin watched in the doorway as Hyunjin cooed over Jisung’s collection, unaware of how pleasing it is to his boyfriend. Changbin leans against the doorframe as Jisung asks if Hyunjin would like to smoke before they start doing anything.

“I’d love to,” he says, voice smoother than silk. Changbin watches over them as Jisung puts some of their stash into the grinder, taking off the lid once it was all ground nice and small. His hoodie was way too big for him – a grey champion one and the sleeves hung way over his hands. He packs some of it in the bowl of the bong he had selected – neon green; one of Changbin’s favourites. Jisung put the bong to his lips, placing his lips on the mouthpiece and inhaling on the smoke that billowed up the tube. He set the bong carefully down on the bed as he crawled on top of the covers, making himself comfortable. Hyunjin took the bong and began packing his own bowl. Changbin moved from the doorway to the desk in the corner of the bedroom where the Bluetooth speaker sat. He connected his phone and played a random playlist of his, sitting in the turning desk chair and spinning around in time to see Hyunjin exhale his hit.

The air felt magnetic, and it got stronger as Hyunjin held out the bong towards him.

“Why don’t you join us Changbin?” Hyunjin asked, his fingers teasing their way underneath Jisung’s hoodie. Changbin leaned over, taking both the bong and the grinder and began to pack his bowl.

“I’m fine here for now,” he rasped out. He took a hit from the bong and packed another. The smoke filled the room and it resembled a hazy, dreamlike appearance against the dim, neon lighting. He handed the bong back over to the younger boys on the bed, and Jisung and Hyunjin took their second hits. Hyunjin found Jisung’s nipples under the hoodie, and gently brushed against the sensitive buds. Jisung closed his eyes at the touch, elated that he was finally being touched, that it was finally beginning. Hyunjin moved further onto the bed, and pulled Jisung’s hoodie up and over his head, discarding it to the side. Hyunjin held his chin in one hand as he began to kiss him, tongue darting forward to wet his lips. Changbin had tried to ignored his painfully growing boner underneath the sweat pants he had been wearing, but the clothing would just not do any longer. He shrugged them off quietly, trying not to disturb what was playing out in front of him. Hyunjin bit Jisung’s lip particularly hard as he placed his hands on his chest, pushing him back flat against the bed. He ground against Jisung’s cock as he kissed him, and the sight was so fucking beautiful to Changbin, even hotter than he’d imagined. He palmed himself through his boxers, raising a hand to remove the hat that had been firmly on his head.

Hyunjin licked Jisung’s lips as he shuffled down his thighs, pulling down the younger’s jeans. He leaned back up, whispering something into Jisung’s ear. Jisung giggled, pulling at Hyunjin’s tee, and Changbin was disappointed that he hadn’t been de-clothed quicker. He had to stop himself from thrusting into his hand, the friction of his boxers material growing to be not enough to satiate him. The two boys in front of him looked over, an equally devilish smile on each of their faces.

“How’s binnie doing?” Hyunjin sang out as he yanked off Jisung’s boxers, watching as his slender yet lengthy cock sprang free. Hyunjin licked his lips and kissed the tip, maintaining eye contact with Changbin as he made his way back to Jisung’s pretty face.

“I think we should give him some attention… don’t you pumpkin?” Hyunjin spoke softly, like he was being careful not to break the boy beneath him.

“No. Make him wait,” Jisung moaned as he tangled his fingers through the blonde’s hair, pulling him down with a force which makes their teeth clash as he shoves his tongue down his throat. Hyunjin moves his hand to the waistband of his jeans pulling both them and his boxers off in one fluid motion, and cups Jisung’s ass as he continues to make out with him. Hyunjin suddenly switches their positions and buries his head deep in Jisung’s ass cheeks.

Changbin growled loudly as Jisung’s mewls began to fill the apartment from the way Hyunjin was moving his tongue against his hole. Jisung tried to pump his cock but Hyunjin held his wrists down, restricting his movements. Changbin furiously palmed at his boxers, inaudible groans and mutterings spilling from his plump lips. He threw his head back, all the while trying to still be able to see the boys in front of him. Hyunjin removed his tongue with a pop, and Jisung cried out from the loss of touch, his cock aching for a release.

“I think Binnie needs some love,” he coos as he crawls across the bed, reaching out to pull Changbin and the chair towards them. Hyunjin pushed himself forward, ass up in the air for Jisung who was behind him. Jisung stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking lewdly while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend as Hyunjin went down on him. His mouth enveloped the head of his cock the moment Jisung pressed a curious finger to the blonde’s hole, teasing a second as he slowly thrusted it in and out. Hyunjin barely reacted, as though he was used to such a scene. Hyunjin took Changbin’s cock all the way, and Changbin marvelled at the sight of his pretty pink lips swelling from so much sucking. Jisung pressed a second, then a third to Hyunjin’s hole, moaning as Hyunjin thrusted onto them.

“Good boy,” Changbin moaned as he grabbed a fist full of Hyunjin’s pretty, long hair unable to keep himself from thrusting in any lighter. Jisung watched his boyfriend fuck into Hyunjin’s mouth as he lined himself up.

“Are you ready angel?” Jisung asked, pressing the tip of his cock teasingly against the pulsing hole.

“Fuck yes,” Hyunjin moaned around Changbin’s length. Jisung pushed in slowly, letting the blonde adjust to the girth of his cock, before pressing further, just a little. Hyunjin threw his head off Changbin’s cock and pushed back hard against Jisung’s length. Changbin moved quickly from the chair, hopping onto the bed as Jisung pulled them away from the edge. Jisung began thrusting into the blonde at a moderate speed and Changbin moved behind him, kissing his neck and chest. He stopped at Jisung’s nipple and took the bud in his mouth and began to suck and flick it with his tongue, which only made the younger fuck Hyunjin harder. Hyunjin was a moaning mess beneath them, and Changbin slapped his ass as he continued to thrust back against Jisung’s pace.

“You two are so fucking hot,” Changbin swore as his teeth latched on to his boyfriend’s neck, letting his teeth catch on his skin and pull before softening the feeling with a kiss. Jisung loved it when Changbin bruised him, and he loved it even more when his large hand found its way to his throat and began to squeeze. Before he could control it, Jisung was riding out his orgasm and cumming into the blonde’s pretty hole. As Jisung pulled out, Hyunjin took him by surprise as he gripped his blue hair and guided his head down to his untouched cock. With a few licks and a suck Hyunjin came all over Jisung’s tongue and the boy lapped it up pleasantly. Hyunjin reached out for Changbin, who gladly accepted his pull of the arm and tumbled on top of him. Hyunjin rubbed his cock against Changbin’s as he whispered, “I want to see you fuck your boyfriends face. And then I want us both to abuse that pretty little hole of his.” Hyunjin bit Changbin’s chin as he pulled the older boy in for a needy kiss, letting his spittle escape his lips. Changbin kissed him ferociously back, and felt Jisung’s hands rubbing his shoulders. Changbin whipped around, stroking Jisung’s cheeks as he kissed him.

“Wanna be face fucked baby?”

Jisung nodded his head quickly.

“On your back,” Changbin orders. Hyunjin giggles in excitement as Changbin kneels in front of Jisung’s face, cock erect and present in front of his eyes. Changbin ran his fingers over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Remember, two taps on my thigh to hop off, three taps to ease up. Okay?” Jisung nodded, placing his tongue on the head of his cock and swirling it around. Changbin lowered himself onto Jisung’s face, making sure his thighs were comfortably placed either side of his head as he laid further out. He slid his cock easily down Jisung’s throat, the younger already gagging on his length. Hyunjin hummed next to them, stroking the skin of Jisung’s side. Changbin began to slowly move, his cock making Jisung’s throat its own, filling up the tight area and began to speed up. Jisung was a gaggin mess beneath him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks from the pleasure of the lack in oxygen. Hyunjin soaked them up with a swift brush of his fingers, whispering praise in the younger boys ears. Changbin was relentless, he fucked Jisung’s throat with such might that the noise the bed was making beneath them echoed and drowned out the music playing on the speakers.

“I think it’s time to fuck your boyfriend now Binnie,” Hyunjin teased next to him. Changbin removed his dick from Jisung’s mouth, and the blue haired boy gasps for air, moans finally able to spill free.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he clawed at Changbin’s crotch, “need more.” Changbin chuckled and lined his cock up.

“He’s all stretched sweetheart,” Hyunjin moaned next to him, hand wrapped firmly around his boner. Changbin thrusted in, building his pace up slowly. He let Hyunjin leave love bites on his neck while he jacked himself off and Jisung’s fingers played with his pierced nipple.

“May I choke you while you come?” Hyunjin asks, the devil smile making a reappearance on his lips. Changbin moans, his dick twitching as he thrusts harshly into Jisung.

“Fuck Hyunjin. Yes fuck, come here.” Hyunjin moves over the two fucking beneath him, and places his hand around Changbin’s throat.

Hyunjin began to tighten his grip and Changbin felt himself burn as he quickened his pace. Jisung’s eyes were rolling, his cheeks were pink, and his body was covered in sweat and cum. It was a beautiful fucking sight to see. Hyunjin’s grip tightened and Changbin could feel himself growing closer to his orgasm. His moans became as garbled as Jisung’s as he pounded into his boyfriend, and he felt him reach his high as a string out white sprung on his chest and his whole body shook.

“Binnie wanna be a good boy and come for me and ‘Sung?” Hyunjin cooed, his grip so tight that it was the right balance between gasping for air and wanting to be squeezed even harder.

Changbin cried out as he came, spilling his seed in his boyfriend’s hole, almost collapsing on top of him.

Hyunjin knelt where Changbin had just moments ago, and thrust his own cock back inside, spilling himself there for the second time that evening. He leaned into Changbin’s hunched back and let his fingers dance over his nipple piercing as he peppered kisses up his spine. He reached around, placing a kiss to his lips, then to Jisung.

Changbin understood why Hyunjin called himself that now, _the queen of broken hearts._ Just looking at how wrecked Jisung was beneath him, whether or not it was the sex or the high rendering him unable to form his words properly – no one but him had ever made Jisung feel that way, as far as he was aware. He was perfectly broken. Utterly _wrecked._

❥

Changbin was still trying to catch his breath while his stroked Jisung’s back his free hand, using the other to clean him up gently with a damp wash cloth that Hyunjin had handed him. As Changbin wiped away at the mess, Hyunjin leant his head over Changbin’s shoulders. He felt the younger wrap his thin yet lusciously long legs around his waist, pressing his cock up into the crack of his ass cheeks as he pulled himself closer. Changbin wasn’t surprised that he was hard and couldn’t help but throw his head back as Hyunjin started to rub himself against his lower back.

“Can we keep him babe?” Jisung choked out. His throat was going to be ruined for a while after all the fucking, but he was content with only being able to manage a soft whisper. Hyunjin chuckled as Changbin told him yes.

“No-one keeps or owns me darling, I come and go as I please…” Hyunjin exchanged a look between the couple between him.

“Although I guess you two could be the exception to my rule,” he said, reaching out and taking hold of Jisung’s hardening cock. He pressed a light kiss to Changbin’s lips before pulling himself next to Jisung on the bed. He held Changbin’s wrist and pulled him in between the two of them, and both Hyunjin and Jisung began to rut their erections against Changbin’s thigh.

Changbin decided in that moment that actually, Hyunjin wasn’t the queen of broken hearts after all.

Hyunjin was the _keeper,_ and Changbin and Jisung were just added to the collection.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such and be friendos  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
